Juste une faveur
by M-Chotan
Summary: "Il faut savoir ce qu'on veut. Quand on le veut, il faut avoir le courage de le dire. Et quand on l'a dit, il faut avoir le courage de le faire. -Clemenceau." - Ce n'était qu'une faveur...juste une. Et j'ai eu le malheur de donner ma réponse. /!Yaoi\-/AU!\


**_Bonjour !_**

 ** _Voici enfin mon premier OS mais aussi mon premier écrit que je poste sur ce site, en attendant la sortie de ma première fic à chapitres qui est en cours d'écriture._**

 ** _Je commence par quelques remerciements, d'abord à "Marmaladica" de DA qui m'a permis d'utiliser son dessin pour illustrer cette petite histoire et ensuite à Raven-De-Raaf qui a gentiment prit le temps de faire des petites corrections sur cet OS !_**

 ** _J'espère que vous serez quelques un(e)s à prendre le temps de me lire et peut-être aussi à donner votre avis, je vous attend tout du moins en bas de la page!_**

* * *

 ** _Les personnages appartiennent bien sûr totalement à Oda-sama, je ne suis que là pour assouvir mon âme de jeune femme en soif de yaoi ! J'espère réussir à étancher la votre par la même occasion !_**

 ** _Rating : M - même si j'espère ne pas trop en décevoir à la fin..._**

 ** _Bonne lecture..._**

* * *

...

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit d'accepter ce rendez-vous. Je me demande si je n'aurais pas du refuser.  
J'avais compris que quelque chose clochait à la seconde où il est venu me parler. C'était tellement rare aussi. Les seules fois où on s'adressait la parole, souvent prétexte pour s'engueuler, était à travers notre bande d'amis. Mais sinon, rien ne poussait l'un à venir aborder l'autre. C'est en tout cas ce que j'ai toujours cru.

Je faisais tranquillement le tri à mon casier des cours dont j'aurais besoin le soir même, le couloir étant en grande partie déjà désert. Il était seize heure trente ce jeudi soir quand il est venu m'aborder

\- Salut Marimo.

J'ai tourné la tête vers lui, plus qu'étonné, de le voir m'approcher.

\- Salut... avais-je insisté, montrant mon désarroi. Il était rare qu'il vienne me parler seul à seul et dans ce cas mes mauvaises habitudes reprennent trop vite le dessus- Que me vaut l'honneur d'avoir à me payer ta tête de con un jeudi soir?

\- Je suis pas venu pour commencer les hostilités. J'ai...un service à te demander.

Bizarrement, j'avais senti dans sa voix un réel effort pour me sortir cela. J'avais rigolé, innocemment, en imaginant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir me dire. Et bien j'étais très loin du compte.

\- A moi?

Il acquiesça.

L'étonnement total. Un service, à moi, de lui. Rien que ça. Il n'était pas du genre à se reposer sur mes épaules, loin de là.

\- Oui, seulement je veux que tu me promettes de ne surtout pas poser de questions...

\- Mhh.

-...ni te foutre de moi, finit-il.

\- Lourde affaire ça, ai-je rigolé plus pour moi même.

\- Je suis sérieux.

A ce moment ci, le suspense était à son paroxysme. Alors que je tentais un coup d'œil dans sa direction, il détournait son regard. J'avais eu la fine impression qu'il se sentait gêné et j'ai assez vite compris que ce ne serait pas une mince affaire. Ma curiosité avait été piquée sur ce coup et je voulais à cet instant savoir de quoi il était question. _Foutue curiosité._

\- Bon, je t'écoute

Il avait levé la tête vers moi, sûrement surpris que je puisse accepter d'écouter ce qu'il avait à me dire. J'ai remarqué sa main qui tremblait et son œil encore fuyant. Quelle connerie allait-il me sortir?

\- Je ne sais pas comment aborder la chose. J'y ai longtemps réfléchi aussi...

\- Ecoute on a pas la nuit hein.

Il s'était rapproché un peu, juste assez pour ne pas arriver dans mon espace vital. Puis il a baissé d'un ton afin que ce qu'il compte dire reste entre nous.

\- Bon euh... le truc c'est que tu es gay et-

Et c'est à partir de LA que j'avais senti qu'on était sur une pente glissante. Ce n'est pas que ça me gêne de parler de mon homosexualité, qu'au contraire je ne cache absolument pas, mais que ce soit le sourcil en vrille qui vienne aborder le sujet était une autre affaire. Depuis qu'il savait mon fort penchant pour la gente masculine j'avais senti comme un écart encore plus dense entre nous, là où notre amitié ne tenait déjà qu'à des "Face d'algue" et "Tronche d'escargot".

\- Et?

\- Je voulais savoir si...

A ce moment là je ne savais vraiment pas à quoi m'attendre. Voulait-il la liste des mecs avec qui j'ai couché dans ce bahut histoire de ne pas leur parler? Et bien la liste est plus longue qu'il le pensait et il en aurait eu des surprises, je vous le garantie.

\- Si?

J'avais bien insisté sur ce dernier mot pour lui faire comprendre que je n'avais pas que ça à faire et que c'était une discussion pénible pour moi. Je me suis tourné vers lui, impatient d'en finir et il avait pris une grande inspiration et m'a soudainement regardé droit dans les yeux.

\- Je voudrais qu'on couche ensemble.

Ok ça vous voyez, c'est le genre de truc auxquels vous ne pouvez pas vous attendre. C'est impossible. C'a le même effet que si le prof de physique, un brun arrogant et froid, me demandait si je cachais un chaton dans mon sac de cours. Et bien vous trouvez ça encore plus absurde? Pour moi c'est le même résultat. Une béatitude et un instant très gênant qui en résulte.

\- HEIN? Mais t'es malade ou quoi! Pourq-

\- Tu m'as promis de ne pas poser de questions ! s'était-il écrié, rougissant comme jamais auparavant, regardant de nouveau autour de lui que personne n'ait été dans le coin.

\- Laisse moi en poser juste une. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi en particulier?

\- Je sais que tu as déjà couché avec plein de mecs.

\- Et bien malgré tout la réponse sera non.

\- Je te le demande comme une faveur, me supplie-t-il, et je le sais que tu le fais avec un peu n'importe qui de toute façon.

J'avais arrêté de remplir mon sac pour me tourner vers lui, passablement irrité.

\- Tu me traites de mec facile là clairement?

\- Quoi? C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tu le sais...

\- Et bien maintenant ce sera encore plus non. Je le fais qu'avec des mecs qui me plaisent au cas où tu ne le saurais pas.

\- Parce que je ne te plais pas?

\- T'es lourd là...

\- Désolé. Je n'aurais pas du te demander ça. Je savais d'avance que tu refuserais.

Je l'avais d'abord regardé partir sans avoir omis de distinguer la peine dans sa voix. _Et merde..._

\- Je vais y réfléchir ! avais-je crié à l'attention du blond rendu au bout du couloir. Il avait légèrement tourné la tête vers moi, prouvant qu'il avait entendu ce que je m'étais rapidement mis à regretter. _Re-merde..._

...

Fâché. Oui, c'est ce qui avait le mieux résumé mon état d'esprit. Irrité aussi, avait été un bon adjectif. Je grognais en traînant des pieds, parcourant les quelques dizaines de mètres qui me séparaient à ce moment de chez moi. Je m'étais remémoré ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt et je m'étais sentit particulièrement vexé.

Le sourcil en vrille m'a toujours plu. Physiquement du moins. Il était totalement mon genre, musclé mais pas trop, blond, peau pâle, beau visage avec ses yeux bleus, si on laisse de côté les sourcils ridicules qui les couronnent, bien qu'ils en font sa particularité. Puis ce n'était pas un timide, il savait ouvrir sa gueule, savait se défendre aussi bien physiquement que verbalement... Ouais, tout à fait mon genre.

Alors qu'il soit venu me demander de coucher avec lui, pour une raison que j'ignorais m'horripilait. Un pari? Un test? Une expérience aléatoire? Ce genre de chose ne me plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

M'utiliser pour une sorte d'essai était contre mes principes et ce n'était pas de cette façon que j'avais espéré quelque chose avec le blondinet.

J'avais claqué la porte d'entrée et je m'étais déchaussé, ignorant le désordre que je laisserais derrière moi.

J'atteignais ma chambre et jetais mon sac sur mon lit, pour venir en faire de même. Puis, j'avais ouvert celui-ci pour en sortir le cahier du dernier cours de science mais après quelques efforts _acharnés_ à me concentrer et tenter de retenir les schémas ennuyeux qui se montraient à moi, j'en avais jeté mon cours au sol, déstabilisé par la discussion qui avait eu lieu l'heure précédente.

 _Re-re-merde._

Rien ne m'obligeait d'accepter, alors pourquoi est-ce que je devais me prendre autant la tête pour ça.? Parce que le mec le plus hétéro qui soit m'avait demandé de le baiser? Parce que c'est Sanji? Parce que je ne voyais pas la raison qui l'avait poussé à ça?

Un peu des trois malheureusement...

Ça m'emmerdait de savoir que ça m'emmerdait. Le pire c'était de voir qu'il semblait être sérieux, alors est-ce que c'est mal d'accepter cette faveur? S'il avait une bonne raison...mais laquelle?

Ce qui me faisait le plus chier c'est de savoir que j'en crevais d'envie. Le blond, sur un plateau d'argent, offert et plus que consentent, qu'est-ce que j'attendais? J'avais choppé mon portable, prêt à accepter sa proposition quand je m'étais aperçu qu'un message m'avait déjà été envoyé.

"Slt, oublie ce que j'ai dit. Ne te force pas."

 _Quel crétin..._

...

Alors j'en étais là, le lendemain, ma fierté refoulée dans un petit coin de ma tête, à m'approcher du blond concentré au dessus du lavabo. Il lève la tête et m'aperçois dans la glace en face de lui. Il se tourne légèrement pour savoir ce que je lui veux.

\- J'accepte.

Le blond, toujours en train de se laver les mains, marque un temps de pause, avant de comprendre de quoi je parlais. Alors il était là incrédule, bouche ouverte, bouche où je ne disais pas non pour venir m'y- ouch je m'écarte là.

\- Vraiment? Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait ch-

\- A toi de ne pas me poser de questions. Ce soir dix-neuf heure, chez moi, tu peux?

Il coupe l'eau et s'essuie les mains contre son jean, me fixant comme si j'avais la rage.

\- Euh, c'est que..ben. Oui, je suppose.

\- Alors à ce soir. Je fais demi-tour, sans attendre de lui la moindre question, le laissant complètement déstabilisé au milieu des toilettes du bahut.  
Ma fierté, libérée de son piège mental me faisait la morale pendant que tout mon être me criait que j'avais très bien fait d'accepter.

Après tout, c'est lui qui demandait, alors...qu'est-ce que je craignais?

Le soir :

Chambre rangée, lit fait, café qui chauffe. Même si je ne suis pas le plus propre de tous les hommes, j'ai un minimum de respect pour la personne qui va partager mon espace, Sanji ou non. Un coup d'œil rapide dans la table de chevet, histoire de vérifier qu'un moment gênant ne s'installerait pas en découvrant un déficit probable de préservatif. Tout était ok de ce côté là aussi.

Il est déjà dix-neuf heure trente. Qu'il n'ait même pas l'idée de ne pas venir...il aura de mes nouvelles.

Mais c'est suivant cette pensée que le dénommé vient frapper à la porte.

Je descend, traversant le hall où je me surprend à me coiffer rapidement de ma main droite pour faire bonne impression. J'ouvre alors au blond, mains dans les poches, un poil mal à l'aise.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faut dire ou faire à ces moments là? _Je t'en prie rentre? Vas-y fait comme chez toi?_ ou alors je descends lui serrer la main?

\- ...Salut. _Ouais, ça c'est pas trop mal..._

\- ...Salut.

J'ouvre grand la porte lui faisant signe d'entrer, et il passe devant moi, me laissant refermer cette porte. Porte que je ne voudrais pas qu'il franchisse de nouveau si tôt...

Il regarde autour de lui et me pose la question qui lui brûlait très certainement les lèvres.

\- Il n'y a personne?

\- Si, j'ai caché mémé sous mon lit pour qu'elle se rince l'œil.

Il fait la moue, comprenant le sarcasme dans ma voix mais aussi que la réponse à sa question était évidente. Je lui fait un geste vers le dossier d'une des chaises de la salle à manger pour qu'il vienne y poser sa veste. Pendant qu'il se débarrasse de celle-ci il redécouvre le logement où il n'avait pas posé les pieds depuis hum...fort longtemps?

\- Café?

\- Mh.

Je verse le liquide fumant dans une tasse pendant qu'il s'installe au niveau du bar qui séparait la cuisine des autres pièces. Je lui apporte la boisson et pendant qu'il mélange son sucre dedans, pour refroidir le tout, j'en viens au point le plus important de la soirée.

\- Va falloir qu'on se décide d'un petit quelque chose pour la suite..., lui soufflais-je.

\- Te fait pas de bille, j'ai compris. Ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi. répond-t-il, le regard toujours fixé sur le liquide brun.

J'ai cru mal comprendre...il ne montre aucune réelle opposition? Sincèrement? Lui? Tout ça ne doit être qu'une blague, car pouvoir partager son lit un soir était déjà une occasion en or, mais si en plus il s'offre de ce côté là aussi...

\- Vraiment?

Il hoche la tête, apportant la tasse à ses lèvres, et j'observe discrètement les mouvements faits par sa gorge, et j'en viens à imaginer des choses peu catholiques.

\- Je m'attendais à plus de combativité de ta part sur ce plan là.

Il hoche les épaules et d'autres questions se rajoutent à celles que je me posais déjà. Il repose sa tasse vide face à lui et le silence remplace les bruits de cuillère. Je me gratte l'arrière de la tête et je soupire, car on en était arrivé au moment fatidique. Je prend la tasse pour la mettre dans l'évier et je fais signe au blond de me ça était tellement peu naturel, aucune animosité dans l'air, seulement une gêne occasionnée par le silence.

Après être arrivé dans ma chambre, je referme la porte derrière nous et j'observe le blond, stoïque au milieu de la pièce. Je remarque ses mains qu'ils triturent frénétiquement et sa lèvre qu'il ne fait que de dévorer. _Stress?_

\- Tu l'as déjà fait avec homme?

Il se tourne vers moi, surpris par la question qui mets fin à ce silence.

\- Non, jamais.

\- ...avec une femme?

\- Oui, qu'est-ce que tu crois, 'spèce de Marimo.

\- Excuse moi d'être un peu perplexe quand même face à la situation. répondis-je haineux.

Si les hostilités commencent déjà, on n'est pas rendu...

\- Aussi...quelqu'un t'a demandé de le faire?

Il me regarde, avec beaucoup de désarroi, s'attendant sûrement à toute autre chose.

\- Tu crois que je vais coucher avec toi juste parce que quelqu'un me l'a demandé?

\- Sait-on jamais...

\- Bien sûr que non, je suis venu de mon plein gré.

C'est peut-être justement le plus étonnant dans cette histoire...

Il s'assoit sur mon lit et me fixe, attendant que je me mette en mouvement. De toute façon, au point où l'on était rendu... Je viens à lui, pose un genoux sur le matelas, entre ses jambes et penche ma tête vers lui. Il ouvre grand les yeux et me pousse violemment en poussant un cri.

\- Waw! Qu'est-ce que tu fous?

\- Quoi? Ne me dis pas que tu ne veux pas que je t'embrasse?

\- C'est...soudain.

\- Tu te fous ma gueule? Me dit pas que tu n'y as pas pensé, en plus ma bouche verra bientôt plus loin que la tienne, autant profiter qu'elle ne se soit pas aventurée dans d'autres coin non?

Il rougit et soupire, fermant vigoureusement ses yeux, en attente. A moi de soupirer en voyant la tournure des choses. Ça allait être plus complexe que prévu.  
Je lui attrape le menton, il frémit et j'approche sa tête de la mienne. Alors que je ne suis plus qu'à quelques petits centimètres de lui, je souffle doucement sur ses lèvres et il sursaute, n'étant pas préparé à me voir si près. Je rigole doucement et je prends mon temps, voulant profiter de l'occasion qui s'offrait à moi ce soir.  
Alors, je viens poser ma bouche sur la sienne et je le sens se figer sous moi. Après quelques instants d'attente, je recule et il me regarde perplexe quand je lui montre ma langue du doigt.

\- Ouvre la bouche.

Il grogne, peu convaincu mais obéit, laissant un espace se former entre ses lèvres et j'en profite pour me glisser à l'intérieur. Je rencontre sa langue, sans me précipiter, ne voulant pas l'effrayer. Mais il semble se prendre rapidement au jeu, alors on commence à se rencontrer, se retrouver et se mêler dans la chaleur de nos bouches. La sienne a encore goût de café et j'apprécie l'odeur sucrée qui en dégage.

 _Putain, c'que c'est bon._ Si ce simple baiser m'excite déjà, je risque d'être assez court ce soir.

Je relâche sa bouche pour venir parcourir son cou, avant de remonter tout du long contre sa peau blanche qui sent divinement bon. Arrivé à ses pointes de cheveux blond, je me glisse jusqu'à son oreille.

\- Tu es bien sûr de ce que tu veux?

\- Certain.

Satisfait de la réponse, je pose une main sur son torse et le pousse en arrière. Il retombe mollement dans les draps et me regarde me positionner sur ses hanches. Il reste ainsi, les bras de chaque côté de son corps, et me regarde déboutonner sa chemise blanche. Les boutons sont défaits, un à un, et quand mes doigts rencontrent malencontreusement sa peau, je le sens frémir.

Je jette l'habit plus loin pour venir poser ma bouche sur son torse. Puis, pendant que je caresse ses flancs, j'en profite pour aller taquiner un petit bout de chaire rose qui me faisait de l'œil. Je n'ai pas la réaction que j'espérais et je pars à la conquête de la consœur que je m'amuse aussi à mordiller. Je ne m'attendais pas forcément à un cri de plaisir, mais ce n'est ni soupir, ni mécontentement qui me répondent. Rien.

Bon, faut aussi savoir être patient. C'est donc consciencieux que je repars goûter sa peau douce et que mes mains tatillonnent jusqu'à la fermeture de son jean, que je défait, puis baisse. Je reste attentif quand je glisse ma main sous son caleçon et la réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Sa main agrippe violemment mes cheveux et son ventre se creuse dans une tentative bien vaine d'échapper à mon contact. Encore une fois, ce n'était pas le plaisir la cause de tout ça.

\- Tu me fais mal. glissais-je, plus par évidence que par plainte.

Il relâche son poing, et agrippe au lieu de cela les draps qu'il a à porter de mains.

\- Désolé. souffle-t-il sans grande conviction.

\- Va falloir que tu te détendes. T'es trop tendu, on y arrivera jamais. C'est quand même toi qui m'a demandé, fait un effort.

Il rouspète, plus pour la forme et fixe le plafond, à attendre que je fasse mon travail. Vexé par ce peu de réaction, je commence à bouger ma main, afin d'éveiller sa partie de virilité. Virilité bien à plat est-il bon de constater, et ce n'est pas mes doigts sur lui qui arrange les choses. Au bout de longues minutes dans le silence à le caresser j'abandonne et je m'assoie à côté de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? me demande-t-il, innocemment et étonné.

\- Je vais pas te branler pendant une heure, tu n'en as pas du tout envie. T'es tendu comme un string .

\- Bien..bien sûr que si j'en ai envie.

\- Quelle conviction...

Il se remet en position assise, à côté de moi, et nous voilà comme deux beaux idiots à attendre un signe de l'autre.

\- Très franchement, pourquoi tu veux coucher avec moi.

\- Je vois pas en quoi c'est si important.

\- Excuse moi mais jusqu'à maintenant j'ai eu l'impression que j'allais te violer. Donne moi au moins une bonne raison de le faire dans ce cas.

Il se remet à se tripoter les mains et ses oreilles virent très rapidement au rouge carmin. Il fuit mon regard, il fuit la réponse mais aussi l'évidence.

\- Crache le morceau sinon ne compte pas sur moi.

\- C'est du chantage.

\- Je sais.

Je souris car je sens sa résistance s'effilocher et ma curiosité, qui s'était intensifiée depuis hier, voulait être rassasiée. Il replace une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et je suis le mouvement de sa main, très délicate soit-elle. Je sens des petits regards discrets dans ma direction. La barrière s'affaiblit encore un peu.

\- C'est difficile à dire...j'ai toujours gardé ça pour moi. Je l'ai compris depuis un moment...

La conversation allait enfin devenir intéressante. Je me rassoie plus confortablement, une jambe sous l'autre, la tête appuyé dans le creux de ma main.

\- J'adore les femmes, tout d'elles, leur beauté, leur délicatesse, leur odeur, leurs yeux, leur fragilité. J'ai...je suis sortie avec Vivi il y a quelques mois...

\- Je m'en souviens.

\- Et...et on l'a fait quelques fois, très rare. Et le problème ce n'était pas elle. C'était...moi. Je les admire, ça c'est bien certains, mais je savais que l'amour que je portais aux femmes n'étaient pas ce que...ce que je pensais. Je n'étais pas..."attiré" par elle, et...

J'entend son reniflement bruyant.

\- Je..je n'aime pas les filles. Pas dans ce sens tout du moins...

L'information chuchoté tout bas, comme une honte, un péché à cacher, monte à mon cerveau, doucement, lentement. Enfin, les connections se font et je réalise ce qu'il vient de m'avouer.

\- Attend..t'es gay? Toi?

L'étonnement total, homo, lui. Le Don Juan, le coureur de jupon, l'homme à femmes.  
Il hoche les épaules pour me répondre.

\- Je..je sais pas trop. C'est un peu trouble justement... Alors je me suis dit que...

\- ...que si tu le faisais avec un mec ça t'apporterait une idée concrète? finissais-je à sa place.

\- En quelque sorte...je voulais savoir ce que ça faisait. Si ça pouvait me plaire.

\- Et tu m'as demandé ça à moi? me suis je exclamé d'une voix étonnée et il sait très bien la raison de cet étonnement.

\- Je connais pas énormément de gay et excuse moi de pas être aller voir Bartholoméo, t'as vu le thon...

On explose de rire, d'un commun accord.

\- Pourtant, il est plutôt doué... confessais-je, guettant sa réaction, qui ne se fait pas attendre.

\- Tu..te l'es tapé?

J'acquise, toujours le rire aux lèvres devant ce visage ébahi.

\- C'est pas le seul.

\- Qui d'autres que je connaisse?

Je sens que j'ai piqué sa curiosité et je m'amuse à le voir si curieux. Je n'étais pas du genre à me vanter de mes exploits, mais bon..pourquoi pas..

\- Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir?

Il acquise frénétiquement, et je rigole d'avance de la tête qu'il allait tirer.

\- Le prof de physique...

Et sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre. J'ai bien cru que sa mâchoire allait tomber au sol et je me plie en deux devant la stupéfaction que j'ai créée chez lui.

\- Tra..trafalgar? Le prof un peu con qui adore nous faire disséquer des bestioles?

J'acquise, assez fier de l'effet que j'ai produit.

\- Je pensais pas qu'il était...comme ça. Tu as couché avec tant de monde que ça?

\- Quelques personnes tout de même. J'aime bien les coups d'un soir.

\- Jamais deux?

\- Jamais deux.

Le silence s'installe, et il digère l'information. Cette petite discussion nous aura permis de briser un peu la glace, et je sens que le blond est beaucoup plus à son aise dans ses baskets que précédemment.

\- Du coup, si pas Bartholo' parce qu'il est moche, c'est que moi je te plais?

\- T'es lourd là...

J'explose de rire face à la situation qui ne nous ressemblait pas. Déjà, c'était bien la première fois que l'on se confessait l'un à l'autre et je suis aussi très flatté qu'il m'ait demandé ça à moi.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui.

Il lève les yeux au plafond, exaspéré.

\- Bon, mon but à moi est de te faire apprécier ce qui va suivre, c'est ça?

\- En quelque sorte.

Cette fois-ci, c'était bien plus clair dans mon esprit et savoir ce qu'il souhaitait allait me faciliter la tache. Je me retourne face à lui, et tel qu'au début je lui donne une tape sur l'épaule afin de le rallonger sur les draps. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée je me retrouve à califourchon sur lui et je ne perds pas de temps avant d'enlever mon t-shirt. Il me regarde faire, sans oser bouger et il observe ma main droite qui baisse ma braguette. Je descend mon sous vêtement de quelques centimètres et je lui attrape le poignet. Je sens une résistance dans son bras mais je ne compte le laisser s'en tirer ainsi.

\- Prend la.

Il se laisse finalement faire et son regard se porte sur la fenêtre à gauche, les joues devenant d'un joli rose. Je lui attrape le menton, et pendant que je le guide sur ses gestes de va et vient sur moi, je le force à garder le contact entre nos regards. Après quelques instants et après être sûr qu'il resterait ainsi, je descend une nouvelle fois son caleçon pour attraper sa verge et lui faire subir la même chose qu'à la mienne.

Je me perds dans ses yeux bleus et je me retiens de sourire de victoire quand je le sens durcir sous mes doigts. Ses joues prenaient de nouveau un peu plus de couleur et je suis content de constater que le plaisir y était enfin pour quelque chose. Son souffle commence à doucement s'accélérer alors que je continue de jouer sur sa longueur et que mes mouvements s'accélèrent autour de lui. Sa main à lui continue de cajoler mon désir et ses yeux bleus, jusqu'à maintenant fixé sur les miens se ferment dans une moue de plaisir, les lèvres pincées.

 _Oh merde..._

Je me penche pour venir redécouvrir sa bouche et nos souffle se mélangent et j'apprécie la chaleur de la sienne. Je me relève à quelques petits centimètre de son visage.

\- Prêt à passer aux choses sérieuses?

\- Parce que j'en ai pas l'air? Foutu marimo... murmure-t-il, le souffle haché et le sourire aux lèvres.

On rigole comme deux idiots et je repars capturer ses lèvres et pour la première fois de la soirée, il ose venir porter une main à moi, la glissant derrière ma tête.  
La soirée fût longue, couplée de râles et gémissements. Quelques coups d'ongles dans le dos, quelques morsures dans la jointure de son cou et son épaule gauche. Et croyez moi ou non, j'ai même réussis à lui faire crier mon prénom...

Le lundi suivant :

\- Salut shitty cook.

Le blond à son casier tourne la tête vers moi.

\- Salut, qu'est-ce que tu me veux tête d'algue.

\- Je suis pas venu commencer les hostilités. J'ai un service à te demander.

Un sourire se forme sur ses lèvres. J'ai moi même souri, malicieusement.

\- A moi? Quel étonnement...

Il laisse sa phrase se perdre de sous-entendus...

\- Promets moi juste de ne surtout pas poser de questions...

\- oh...

Il me jette un regard en coin et il pouffe de rire en fermant son casier à clefs.

\- Jamais deux fois hein...

\- Jamais deux...mais pourquoi pas plus.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et m'abandonne sur place.

\- Hey...lançais-je vexé au blond qui partait.

\- Ce soir...chez moi tu peux? me lance-t-il en se retournant.

\- Possible.

\- Dix-neuf heure, ne sois pas en retard.

Et merde, juste le coup d'un soir je disais, ridicule...  
Une main sur mon épaule me surprend et je me tourne vers Luffy, un casse-croûte en main.

\- Tiens je savais pas que vous étiez si proche Sanji et toi.

 _Proche hein?_  
Je rigole et lui affirme que je n'étais que venu critiquer le nouveau jean qu'il arborait, quelle idée de mettre des choses si moulante aussi...

* * *

 ** _Nous revoilà..._**

 ** _Donc bien sûr pour moi ma première pensée est de savoir si cela vous à plu, alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires si vous le souhaitez !_**

 ** _Ensuite je tiens à mettre les choses au clair : Je tiens un culte au couple Zoro-Sanji c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai tenu à écrire cet OS, mais je tiens aussi à préciser que ce ne sera pas le centre de toutes mes fics, je varierais, certains couples me tenant tout autant à cœur !_**

 ** _Ensuite petite précision, j'adore Bartholoméo, vraiment... C'est un des personnages de l'Arc Dressrosa qui m'a le plus plu, c'est la raison pour laquelle je tenais à mettre son nom ici. Donc pour la petite remarque fort "sympathique" de Sanji à son égard, sachez que ce n'est pas mon avis sur lui, loin de là... (petit clin d'œil à ma Beta...) -Barthy dans mon cœur à jamais...-_**

 ** _J'espère vous retrouver dans de futures histoires !_**

 ** _Bis' à vous, bande de limaçons !_**

 ** _Manou._**


End file.
